1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid flowmeter particularly although not exclusively of the ultrasonic axial flow type.
2. Discussion of the Background
Fluid flowmeters of the axial ultrasonic type comprise a conduit through which, in use, a fluid flows by way of inlet means and outlet means for flow rate measurement, a first transducer for transmitting signals to and receiving signals from a second transducer by way of the conduit, the second transducer being spaced from the first transducer along the conduit for transmitting signals to and receiving signals from the first transducer and means for detecting the time of flight of the signals between the transducers in order to measure the flow rate of fluid along the conduit.
A problem with fluid flowmeters of the above type is that there is a tendency for spurious signal reflections to occur at the walls of the conduit. These interfere with the actual signal or at least provide false or inaccurate time of flight readings and therefore false or inaccurate fluid flow rate measurements.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to alleviate these effects.